


Harassment

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [11]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crying, F/M, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Harassment, it's all good in the end, possessive!Dan, some convention or other, trading hotel keys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: "He had his hand on her shoulder this time, and he was pressing closer, and suddenly, she couldn’t breathe. This was about to be an internet horror story, and all she could do was close her eyes and wish she was somewhere else."





	

Vie fiddled with her glass of water on the bar, also playing absently with her Star of David necklace. Dan had gifted it to her when they first started dating, and she almost never took it off. If she was ever alone, like she was right now, it was a reminder that Danny loved her, and that she was his.

Who knew possession was something she liked? Maybe it was just because Dan was such a sweet person to belong to. She could be sure now that he’d never take advantage of her.

She was waiting for Dan right now, actually. They were going to meet up with Arin and Suzy in their hotel room, after the couple had grabbed a late dinner. Danny had wanted to take a nap, as he’d been very nearly accosted by fans on the floor today and just wanted to be by himself while Vie walked around the con. They’d decided on a meeting place and a time, but Danny was late. He’d probably overslept, or something.

“Hey, doll,” 

This voice was not Danny’s. Vie stared studiously at her glass, willing the other guy to walk away. Suzy was technically just a couple floors up; she should text her “S.O.S,” but she was afraid to move her hands, lest the guy try to put the moves on her.

He leaned on the bar less than gracefully, and she could smell alcohol on his breath. Finally, just to watch him, and to watch the door, she turned towards him. The bar was pretty empty, unfortunately. No Danny yet. 

Too late, anyway, because he was touching her wrist. “There we are. What pretty eyes you’ve got there.” His fingers were trailing upward, even though Vie kept pulling away. “What’s a nice girl like you doing down here, all alone?”

“W-waiting for my boyfriend,” Vie couldn’t help stammering; this guy was muscular and he towered over her in the worst way. The truth sounded like a lie.

“Aw, come on, baby girl. Nobody uses that line anymore.” He was staring pointedly at her tits. Shit. She hadn’t changed out of her va-voom bra she had on earlier for cosplay. “Those are some lovely honkers you’ve got there. Why don’t you let me show you a good time?”

“No.” Vie said firmly, backing up. She was trembling. She was actually trembling. Oh fuck.

“Don’t be so uptight, baby. You’re so beautiful for a heavy chick.” He wet his lips. “And I honestly like girls who eat a cheeseburger every now and then.”

“Get the f-fuck away from me,” Vie stepped back and almost fell into a bar stool. She was trapped. The only thing behind her was a wall. He had his hand on her shoulder this time, and he was pressing closer, and suddenly, she couldn’t breathe. This was about to be an internet horror story, and all she could do was close her eyes and wish she was somewhere else.

“Hey, man. Get the fuck off of her.”

Vie opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. It was Danny, his hand on the creepy dude’s shoulder. His normally soft eyes were creased in anger. Vie longed to say his name, but she couldn’t say anything. Her voice wasn’t working anymore, and she was trembling so much, she had to grab onto the bar for stability.

The dude turned around and scoffed. “Who are you, the fucking feminist patrol? Go away, twiggy. This girl’s mine.”

“No, actually,” Danny’s voice lowered to a dangerous register, “she’s mine. So I suggest you back off before I call security.”

The other man snorted. “You wouldn’t call security on another dude, would you? I’m just trying to score.” He turned and looked Vie up and down. “Can’t blame me for going after a fucking knockout nine.”

“Fucking watch me.” Dan produced his V.I.P. badge, and the gross guy faltered. “Say another word against my girl, and I’ll punch your fucking lights out.”

“I’d like to see you try, twiggy.” The man sneered. “But, yeah, all right, you win for now.” He made eye contact with Vie. “Hey, if you ever really want a good time, my room is 613.” He winked as he walked away.

Dan’s whole body was hot as he fumed, and he was still seeing red. Geez, his own gender could be so fucking gross sometimes. He only started to cool off when he noticed, dimly, that Vie was shaking. He turned to her immediately, pulling her close and tucking her under his chin. “Oh my God, Vie, are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He pulled back to scan her face and upper body.

Vie, now crying due to distress and shock, shook her head. “N-no,” She wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing quietly into his shirt. “Danny, I was so scared. I thought he was going to kiss me, and try to take me back to his room…! All I could do was say no. I didn’t fight him!” She shook with her tears. 

“Shh,” Danny kissed into her hair. “It’s okay, baby girl. Calm down. I’m here now.”

Vie sniffled. “I’m sorry.”

Dan frowned and pulled back. “Why are you sorry?”

Vie played with her necklace, rubbing the textured star between two fingers. “I…I don’t know what it looked like, what you must think…you looked so pissed…”

Dan’s heart ached. “Oh, Vie,” He tucked her hair behind her ears, stroking her cheek. “I wasn’t mad at you! I was mad at him! The fucking creep.”

Vie sniffled, looking up at him with watery eyes. “Really?”

“Yes, really!” Danny kissed her lips lightly, then pressed butterfly kisses all over her face. “I’m sorry if I scared you, baby girl. I’m never gonna leave you on your own like that again. I feel bad for being late.”

Vie shook her head. “You had to decompress. It’s fine.” She sniffled, looking away.

Danny reached into his wallet and pulled out his spare hotel key. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of this shit sooner. I’m such a dumbass.”

Vie giggled slightly and reached into her purse to find her spare. They traded keys. “Thanks.”

“We’ll meet in each other’s rooms from now on,” Dan said. “Okay? And I know all the girl grumps have their S.O.S. code for each other, but fucking use it on me, too.” He smiled, cupping her cheek. “Even if I’m at a panel or something, I’ll send one of the bodyguards. Okay?”

Vie nodded, feeling much safer. “Thanks, Danny.”

“Anytime.” Dan hugged her tightly to his chest. “D’ya wanna go redo your makeup before we meet up with Arin and Scuze?”

Vie looked at herself in her phone’s camera and shook her head. “I’m not too bad, surprisingly. Guess I know I can cry with makeup on.” She bumped her head against his shoulder tiredly. “Are you sure you’re okay with a cry shirt on?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be okay.” He took her hand and squeezed it. “I swear, I’ll never oversleep again.”

“I knew you were throwing off your sleep schedule. Fucking lazybones.”

“I swear,” Danny repeated. And he really did fucking mean it.

He didn’t want that to happen to Vie ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Turkey Day! I'll be eating tons of pie today :D
> 
> Also, I dunno what the consensus is about gentiles wearing Jewish symbols, but idk, Danny gave it to her, so she has his permission to wear it. Dunno what Avi thinks, though.


End file.
